


Brother Duality

by darkkwater



Series: Brother Bait & Switch & Duality [3]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie goes undercover as a crossdresser, and Don struggles to keep his attention on the operation.Sequel to Brother Bait and Brother Switch, though can be understood without reading those first.This was written for the prompt: "A male member of the extended LA FBI team needs to dress up as a woman for an undercover op. How will the others react to his transformation? With disgust, humor, or arousal?, cross-dressing/drag queens"





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes undercover.

**Brother Duality -**

Don's mouth dropped open when Charlie walked down the hallway towards him. 

He- 

She- 

_He-_

__…looked amazing.

It was a good thing there was a wall next to Don, because he grabbed for it with one hand to keep himself upright while still balancing the tray of wine glasses in the other hand. 

Charlie sashayed down the hallway, walking smoothly and naturally on 4-inch-tall black heels. The two weeks of intense training from the FBI specialist were certainly paying off. Charlie's hair and face had been done tonight by that same specialist and Don couldn't believe the effect. Charlie's hair was a cascade of soft brown curls, tumbling over his shoulders. The makeup minimized Charlie's nose and emphasized his eyes, making his face look almost elfin, his brown eyes riveting. He was wearing a royal blue dress, with a subtle pattern, with ¾ length sleeves and a full mid-thigh skirt. His small 'breasts' were perfectly proportioned. His legs were covered with thigh-high black-sheen stockings, with lacy tops that winked in and out of view as he walked. He was wearing blue triangular earrings and carried a small black clutch purse in perfectly-manicured hands with royal blue nail polish. 

Don was stunned. And incredibly turned on. 

"Oh my God," Colby said hoarsely in Don's earpiece. 

Don shook himself and tried to pull himself back into the operation. 

Regardless of how good the effect, Charlie would still not be mistaken for anything but a man dressing as a woman. Don didn't know if the other guests coming to this party were exploring their gender identity or just saw it as a themed costume party. It wasn't Don's business. He was just glad of whatever excuse to have Charlie look like that… 

"Wow," David said, also in Don's ear. "Laing deserves a raise for pulling that off." 

"Or an Emmy," Nikki murmured. 

Don looked over at her from across the ballroom. She was keeping her head together and serving wine like the servers she and Don were supposed to be. But all of Don's blood had left his brain and gone straight to his cock. He thought he'd seen his illicit lover at his sexiest, but this was a whole new level. 

"Pick your chin up off the floor," Nikki said. "You're about to dump your tray." 

Don righted his tray and blinked to clear his vision. There wasn't anything he could do about his raging hard-on. Not while Charlie looked like that. 

"Do we see the target?" Don asked. 

"Still hasn't arrived," Nikki replied. 

"Not sighted him," Liz confirmed. She was working as a security guard at the front door of the event venue. 

"I just checked with his hotel," Colby said from the van where he and David were watching security feeds. "He hasn't left yet. Probably still getting into his dress." 

"I've got to get Laing to give me a makeover," Nikki said. 

"You don't need one!" David protested. 

Nikki made a 'hmm' sound but didn't sound displeased. 

"Um, hello?" Charlie said. "Can you guys hear me?" 

Don managed to keep his voice steady as he said, "Yeah, Chuck, we're here. You look ridiculous." 

"That's not what I hear," Charlie said smugly. 

"Zubarev is still at his hotel. Mingle or something." 

Charlie groaned under his breath. 

"C'mon, these are your people," Don said. "Just dressed a little differently." 

"Yeah…" Charlie said. "I am never going to live this down…" 

Don chuckled and straightened up from the wall. He began circulating around the crowded room, offering wine to the men dressed as women and the women dressed as men. Most of them were done up as expertly as Charlie, and unless Don had known exactly what the party was, he would have been fooled many times. 

_Gotta love LA._

At least Don wasn't expected to dress in an unusual way. He was wearing nice black pants, a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie. Wouldn't want the staff to outshine the guests, even the ugliest ones. 

Charlie began talking to some other of the party goers and soon he was sounding more relaxed. Math talk began a steady rumble in Don's earpiece. A physicist regardless of how they were dressed was still interested in the same old debates that Charlie had in those boring academic journals. Don looked over at him as often it would look normal for a waiter. Charlie was remembering to stand like a woman, probably because of the heels. His beautifully made-up face was animated and his large triangular earrings swung gently when he talked. 

Every little detail went straight to Don's cock. 

Charlie turned away from the person he was talking to and caught Don's eye. He gave him a smile, with those perfectly reddened lips, and Don had to bite the inside of his cheek to not moan out loud. Charlie moved on and Don noisily sucked in air. 

"Everything okay, Don?" Liz asked in his earpiece. 

"Fine," Don mumbled. "It's like having an ice pick boring into my ear, these conversations." 

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now," Colby laughed. 

"I can usually get away from it," Don grumbled. "This is torture." 

There were mildly sympathetic noises from the rest of his team, but everyone knew how important this assignment was to the FBI. More than enough to make Don a little uncomfortable. 

Though not as nearly as uncomfortable as Charlie had to be in that outfit. 

It had been like a gift from heaven when this assignment came down. A Russian that the FBI desperately wanted to talk to was sneaking into town just to come to this particular party. The FBI had learned that he'd leave his army of bodyguards at the hotel when he went to the party. It was an invitation-only party, however, and the guest list was limited to academic glitterati and was ruthlessly vetted. Charlie was the only person the team knew that could get an invite. 

It had also been a gift from heaven that on the FBI team was a man, Agent Laing, who on the weekends was a world-class drag queen and willing to loan his expertise - and some of his less flashy clothing. 

Heaven, however, had little to do with what Don had been doing with his brother. 

For the last two and a half months, Don and Charlie had been the most intimate of lovers. They fucked and sucked and everything possible in every possible combination, often multiple times a day. 

It all started a few months before that, when Charlie had tricked Don into having sex with him. Charlie had hired a woman to convince Don to allow himself to be tied up, then fuck her in the ass. What Don didn't know at that time was that he'd been drugged with a sex drug, then as soon as he was in position, unable to see or hear, she'd left the room and Charlie had come in. Charlie had been wearing fake breasts and had bound his cock up, then he had humped, sucked, and ridden Don through multiple intense orgasms. He'd even fingered Don's ass. Don hadn't consented to sex with any man, let alone his brother, and he hadn't even known it had happened - until months later. 

After that encounter, Don had searched desperately for a sexual experience that had been half as good. 

As Don moved through the party, with his tray held ready and a polite smile on his face, he remembered those months of searching. All his attempts to duplicate that best-in-his-life sexual experience had been with women. Because he had no reason to think that he'd want to be with a man - and had already been. A chance sighting of Charlie naked had changed all of Don's thinking. Not only did he now want a man, he wanted his brother, and was willing to go to great lengths to make it happen. Maybe in retrospect it was because his body unconsciously recognized his onetime sexual partner. Regardless, Don had put together an elaborate plot with a woman to convince Charlie to come to an unknown location, lie down with blindfold and ear plugs, and let an unseen man have sex with him. Charlie had been willing to be talked into it because he'd been despondent that he'd never be with Don again - and this setup allowed him to pretend. 

When, during that pretend, it became clear to Don that Charlie was pretending that the unknown man was _Don_ … 

Don swallowed, the tray trembling slightly in his hands. He still remembered that moment of earth-shifting astonishment, when he'd realized that Charlie wanted him as much as he wanted Charlie. He had taken off Charlie's blindfold and revealed himself. Don had assumed that Charlie would be mad at him for the deception, then Charlie admitted to his much greater deception. Don had been furious that Charlie had taken his male virginity without his consent. Eventually, Don had forgiven Charlie, partially because he'd had to acknowledge that he was blazingly jealous of the small handful of men that Charlie had been with before him. He regretted to this day that he wasn't Charlie's first male lover, like Charlie had been his. 

Don blinked and realized his tray of wine glasses was empty. He went around to the cocktail tables and picked up empty glasses until his tray was full again. He headed towards the catering area to clear his tray. 

"Status check," Don said quietly as he exited the crowd. 

"Zubarev still hasn't left his hotel," Colby reported from the van. "Apparently something or other ripped on his outfit and the concierge rushed up someone to repair it. Probably a little while longer." 

Nikki grumbled a little under her breath. She was undoubtedly looking forward to the action part of the evening, where Charlie hopefully dosed Zubarev's meal with an extract of shellfish, which Zubarev was allergic to. Then Nikki and Don could offer to help the ill Zubarev out of the room - and into a fake ambulance. 

Don couldn't help throw a look over his shoulder at Charlie. The beautiful curls down his back, his expressive hands flashing with blue nail polish, the way that dress showed off his padded ass, those familiar legs now covered in sheer black stockings… 

Don bit the inside of his cheek again and turned his face back forward. His cock throbbed painfully. 

Months ago, once Don and Charlie had admitted how they'd tricked each other, once they'd realized that they both wanted only each other, no tying down or blindfolds required… They had embarked on the most intense exploration either had ever experienced. Charlie had introduced Don to every aspect of sex with a man, though Charlie was fairly new to it himself. In order to hide their incestuous relationship, they had become master dissemblers and painstaking organizers, and no one suspected a thing. They both knew what the stakes were - careers, family, friends, freedom - but neither was going to let anything take this away. 

Don had watched the video many times that Charlie had made of their first encounter - the one where Don had thought he was having sex with a woman but it had been Charlie wearing fake breasts and binding his cock. It made him horny even thinking about it. They'd recreated the encounter later, without blindfolds or ear protection, and it had been a different sort of incredible. They sometimes got the fake breasts out for fun, and both had taken their turn wearing them. There was something intoxicating about holding on to breasts while sucking a cock. Not that every other experiment that they'd done together hadn't also been intoxicating. Don sometimes wondered how either of them walked straight, with all the sex that they'd been having. They hadn't had sex yet today and Don was looking forward to this evening - if they got this op finished before tomorrow. 

As Don went into the kitchen to empty his tray of glasses, he heard Charlie say quietly, "I need to use the bathroom." 

Don paused in the act of putting his glasses in the drainer. "Dammit, Charlie, why didn't you go before you came?" 

"Just like a brother," Liz laughed. 

"I did go," Charlie said. "I have to go again." 

"Nerves," Liz said understandingly. "Happens to all of us. Go ahead, we've got time." 

"I'm going to head towards the bathroom," Charlie said. "But I…need help." 

"What?" Don said. He set down his glasses quickly. Fortunately, it was the last wine serving before supper. He ditched his tray and hurried back towards the ballroom. 

Charlie said, "You don't know what this… outfit is like. I'm strapped into this thing." 

"I'll help you," Nikki said. 

"No," Charlie mumbled, his embarrassment obvious. "It's… rather personal, the… outfit." 

"Charlie," Nikki said. "I can be impersonal. You have no idea the things I've done while on an op." 

"I couldn't look you in the face again if you did," Charlie said. 

Don had reached the ballroom again, just in time to see Charlie disappearing down a hallway. 

"Send Don," Charlie said, his voice clear again as he was away from the crowd. 

"What?" Don said. "Are you okay?" 

"Of course," Charlie said huffily. "Agent Laing isn't here and I need help. Don't know why you're so squeamish about it." 

Don's pulse jumped as he realized that he might get a moment alone with the deliciously dressed Charlie. Still, he had to play it out. "Charlie, let Nikki help you. I don't know much about… Okay, I'm only good at getting women's clothes off, not back on again." 

"Ha, ha," Charlie said. 

"Hurry it up, guys," Colby said. "Zubarev just called for an Uber. Estimate 15 minutes out." 

"It's only 15 minutes until we're scheduled to start serving supper," Nikki said. "I've got the name tents swapped so that Charlie is sitting next to Zubarev. Hope no one notices. It's supposed to be boy-girl-boy-girl, but they're short a few 'boys.'" 

"More men that want to dress up as women than the other way around," Liz said. 

"Plus, fewer women in academia to be eligible," Charlie said. "Now Don, I don't think that Zubarev will be impressed if I wet my pants." 

Don groaned loudly and went towards the hallway. 

"Use the family bathroom," Colby said. "There should be one between the men's and women's. It'll give you more room to undress." 

"Family bathroom," Don grumbled. "How appropriate. The things I do for the FBI." 

"The things _I_ do for the FBI," Charlie said archly. "I'm the one who had to take lessons for two weeks to pull this off." 

"I know, I know," Don said. "Sorry." 

Don spotted Charlie down the hallway. He hurried towards him, drinking in every inch of his loveliness. Charlie nodded and opened the family bathroom door. 

"Okay, Carlotta, Charleene," Don said. "At least I don't have to go into the women's bathroom with you." 

Don followed Charlie in, locked the door behind him and leaned against it. The bathroom was an open area with a toilet, a sink with a mirror over it, and a full length mirror on the opposite wall. Charlie started to move towards him but Don held up his hand. "Shit, Charlie," he said for the benefit of his listeners. "You look even weirder up close. Sorry, sorry. Now what do you need? Oh, _really_? Oh, fine, but I'm going to turn off my earpiece so no one can hear me embarrassed to death." 

Charlie's eyes widened but he kept his voice annoyed. "Turn off my earpiece? So no one can hear the names you call me?" 

"Yeah, just do it. I promise to be nice. Turn off the earpiece or else I'm going to let you piss your pants." 

"Jerk," Charlie said. "Time check?" 

"Fourteen minutes until you need to be at that table, pissed pants or not," Nikki said. "I'll cover for Don." 

"Thanks," Don said grudgingly. "Okay, going silent." 

"Me, too." 

They both reached for their ears and heard the beeps of powering off their earpieces. 

"Hello?" Don said. 

"Anyone there?" Charlie asked. 

"Liz has a fat ass." 

"I'm being held hostage by a kangaroo." 

There was no response to those wild statements and they grinned at each other. Don took his earpiece out and handed it to Charlie, who took his out as well and dropped both of them in his purse. 

"Time out," Don said. 

Immediately both shed their annoyed brother personas. 

"Oh God, Charlie," Don said reverently. "Oh God, you look so beautiful." 

Charlie's eyes lit up. "So I don't look ridiculous. I was worried that you really thought that." He did a little twirl, making the skirt flare out and show the lacy tops of his stockings. 

Don swallowed. "You look incredible. My cock is so hard right now I'm surprised it isn't busting my zipper." He stepped closer. "I can't kiss you or I'll mess up your makeup. God, I want to kiss you so bad." 

Charlie grinned at him. Those red lips and those outlined eyes with their colored lids and long lashes made the expression seem foreign yet familiar. 

"I like how you look, too," Charlie said. "I've always loved you in a uniform." 

Don touched Charlie's wig very lightly. "I can't stand those other men looking at you, wanting you. Women, too. God, who wouldn't want you?" 

Charlie turned his head and blew softly on Don's palm in lieu of kissing him. "I didn't notice anyone else there, except in a technical sense. All I thought about was your voice in my ear, and how would come to my rescue if anything happened." 

"You bet your ass," Don said roughly. "Wardrobe problems or bad guys or anything else." 

"I know," Charlie said with a warm smile that always soothed Don's crazy jealousy. 

Don shook himself. "You've got to go to the bathroom, how can I help?" 

"I don't need to," Charlie said, his smile turning impish. "I just wanted you alone." 

"To torture me?" Don said. "Let me at least touch your legs." 

"Don't get a run in my stockings." 

Don got on his knees on the hard tile floor and ran his hands up Charlie's covered legs. He could tell that Charlie's legs had been shaved. They were tight with tension from standing in his black four-inch-high heels. 

"I want to worship you from your feet to the top of your head," Don said fervently. 

"Mm, worship. I like that." 

"I bet you do," Don laughed. He reached Charlie's skirt and pushed it up. Charlie was wearing a pair of tight spandex underwear that had a padded ass and… 

He jerked back. "Shit, Charlie, where's your cock?" 

Charlie laughed. "It's kind of tucked up. And getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Give it a break?" 

Don carefully pulled down Charlie's underwear, showing bare smooth skin with just a small patch of trimmed public hair. Charlie's cock and balls sprung out from where they'd been tucked away. 

"Ugh," Don said. "That's not right." 

"A bump would ruin the illusion." 

"Nobody would be fooled up close," Don said. "Kind of sexier that way." 

Charlie made a thoughtful sound and was about to say something but Don leaned forward and took Charlie's cock into his mouth. Charlie groaned and kicked his underwear the rest of the way off. Then he just held onto Don's head. 

"Keep an eye on the clock," Don said around his increasing mouthful. 

Charlie made a garbled affirmative, his cock quickly hardening. Don sucked and bobbed and did everything he knew Charlie enjoyed. He loved having Charlie's cock in his mouth, the taste, the sounds Charlie made, how he could make Charlie come apart. Tonight, it was even more intense from the way Charlie's skirt draped over his head and Charlie's painted nails dug into his hair. It was crazy that they were doing this in a bathroom with Don's team nearby, but Don couldn't wait one more second. 

"God, yes," Charlie moaned. "I love seeing you go gaga over me." 

Don pulled off long enough to say, "Gaga over you all the time," then went back to sucking. 

"Don," Charlie gasped, pushing his head back. "Wait." 

Don sat back, licking his lips. "I don't know what else we can do without messing up your outfit. I can't repair your lipstick and-" 

Charlie leaned forward and with his rouge-red lips said, "Fuck me." 

Don almost came in his pants. 

He gasped out, "Do you think we have time?" 

In reply, Charlie turned around, braced himself over the sink, and spread his legs. 

Don moaned at the sight. Charlie's legs were taut, the lace peeking out from under his skirt. His beautifully made-up face was near the mirror and his red lips were smiling. 

"I don't have-" Don began. 

"Soap." 

Don nodded and quickly got to his feet. They never used condoms, not from day one. They were being insanely reckless having sex at all, why use protection? 

"Keep an eye on the time," Don said. 

"It shouldn't take you long," Charlie teased breathlessly. 

"You can keep me going for hours. But not right now." 

"Yeah." 

Don got a handful of soap from the soap dispenser and flipped Charlie's skirt up with his other hand. Charlie's familiar asshole was awaiting him, the best hole he'd ever fucked. Though it looked a little different than usual. 

"You got your ass waxed?" 

"Everything. You can check it out later." 

Don nodded and quickly unzipped his pants and pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs. He then lubed and stretched that tempting hole. He added more soap to his own cock. It was rock hard and ready. 

He rinsed off his hands then positioned himself. He pushed in slow and steady, just like Charlie liked it. 

"Fuck yes," Charlie groaned. 

"Yes," Don agreed. He never tired of the way Charlie's body welcomed him in then gripped him tightly, like it never wanted to let him go. 

He set a hard pace and watched Charlie avidly. He could see Charlie's face in the mirror and the reflection of that in the full-length mirror behind him. Charlie's earrings swung with every thrust. It was incendiary to watch himself in his waiter's outfit fucking Charlie in that dress. 

"Do you see us, little brother?" Don asked hoarsely. "Do you see how beautiful we are?" 

Charlie could only pant and whimper in reply. Don could feel Charlie's whole body trembling. His own orgasm was building up, seeming to come from everywhere. His eyes were watering, he was trying so hard not to blink and miss the sight of Charlie. 

He dug his fingers hard into Charlie's hips, deep enough to bruise, and moaned, "Tell me to come!" 

"Do it!" Charlie gasped. "Come in my pussy!" 

Don broke, pounding wildly. Orgasm blasted out of him, leaving him light-headed, but determined to empty every last drop into that hot 'pussy.' 

Eventually, there was nothing left to offer up to his worship of that ass, of that body, of his lover. 

Charlie was whimpering and Don managed, "Did I hurt you?" 

Charlie shook his head, still whimpering. 

Don pulled himself out of Charlie, grabbing some paper towels to make sure his cum and the soap-lube didn't get on Charlie's clothing. He wiped himself up quickly and tossed the paper towels into the trash. 

His head still spinning, Don dropped to his knees and shoved his head under Charlie's skirt. He took Charlie's pre-cum-slick cock into his mouth with one slurp and sucked him hard. 

"Yes!" Charlie gasped. He pulled back his skirt so he could watch Don work. "Suck me good, big brother. Like you always do." 

Don looked up and locked eyes with him. He held lightly onto Charlie's stockinged legs. Very soon, Charlie was panting hard, his red mouth open, his lined eyes huge. 

"Tell me to come," Charlie begged. 

Don lifted his head to say, "Come in my mouth, little brother. Shoot your pussy juices down my throat." 

Charlie's eyes widened even more and Don took his cock back into his mouth. Charlie's hands clamped tight on the back of Don's head and he began shoving hard into Don's mouth. Don reached around and held on to Charlie's ass then let Charlie pummel his mouth. 

Charlie cried out and Don felt cum hit his tongue. He swallowed and swallowed, drawing out every possible drop. 

Finally, Charlie's cock softened and his whimpers eased. Don kissed the top of Charlie's thighs and his hips. 

"Don, Don, Don…" Charlie said happily. "God, I needed that. Needed you." 

"Anytime, baby brother." 

Charlie stroked Don's hair with his fingernails. 

"How long do we have?" Don asked at last. 

"Just four minutes." 

Don nodded and they quickly got Charlie's tight underwear back into place. At least Charlie's depleted cock and balls had no trouble getting tucked away. Don pulled his underwear and pants back up. He checked both of them out in the mirror to make sure they didn't look like they'd just had sex. 

Don carefully pushed Charlie's hair back and kissed his neck. "I'll be right there with you, my Charlie," 

"I know. It's how I'm getting through this." 

"That, and the fucking," Don teased. 

"Yes," Charlie grinned back. "I feel a lot more relaxed." 

"Good." Don kissed Charlie's hand and his fingers. "See you on the other side of this op. I'll call you tomorrow." 

Charlie stroked Don's cheek. "Okay." 

Don stood up and shook himself. "Time in." 

He got his earpiece from his pocket and put it in his ear. He handed Charlie his earpiece and made sure it was invisible inside Charlie's ear and behind his hair. Don started talking while pressing the button to turn it back on. 

"I don't  <beep> know why you aren't talking falsetto with squishing your dick like that," Don said. 

Charlie turned his earpiece on as well. "Drop it, Don," he said in a long-suffering voice. "God, you can be so immature." 

"About time!" Nikki said. "I was coming to get you! The meal is going to be served in just a few minutes and Zubarev is arriving right now." 

"Not my fault I had trouble with those crazy underwear," Don grumbled. "When Laing put them on you, you laid down, and… things got tucked away easier. You don't even want to hear what-" 

"Don," Charlie snapped. "Zhesh, just drop it. We have a job to do." 

"Right, right. Okay, that's done. I need to get out of here. First let me wash my hands _again_." 

Don turned Charlie's wrist up and kissed the pulse point tenderly. Then he went to the sink and washed his hands. He gave Charlie one last look-over then nodded and opened the door. 

He checked down the hallway, and there was Nikki, gesturing urgently. No one else was around. Don gestured for Charlie to go out. 

"Go ahead," Don asked. "Nikki, make sure nothing is…out of place." 

"He looks amazing," Nikki said. 

Don privately agreed, to an extent that would have astonished Nikki. "Good," he said. "Now Charleene get back in there. And no more 'nervous bladder.'" 

Charlie grumbled under his breath then walked past Nikki. Don watched him walk, the lace tops of his stockings flashing in and out of view. Don could still taste Charlie's cum. It was a taste that was becoming even more familiar and desired than beer. 

Charlie turned the corner, out of Don's sight and suddenly Don's own nerves started to jump. He quickly followed, not wanting Charlie to be in the ballroom without him. As they got into the ballroom, they saw that the crowd was just sitting down at the dining tables. On the other side of the room was the caterer, looking around. He saw Don and Nikki and gestured angrily. 

They rushed over and silently began serving the salads. Don saw Charlie take a seat next to a striking blond 'woman' - Zubarev. The Russian and Charlie shared a smile and introduced themselves. 

Don suddenly felt nervous. He'd managed to forget in all of this that Charlie was tasked with tricking a man whose organization was responsible for atrocities all over the world. Yes, the man was a brilliant scientist, but he was also a monster. Don gripped a salad plate a little too tight and almost dumped it into a person's lap. 

He apologized, and firmly put his head back into the game. He couldn't afford to be distracted. 

"Cutting it a little close," Liz snapped. 

"Don't ask details, I beg you," Don said. 

"Fine. Charlie has the spray?" 

"In his purse." 

"Which is where?" 

Don had a moment of panic when he feared that they'd left it in the bathroom, but then he saw it. "On his lap. He's good." 

To himself, Don said, _Oh he's good, he's so good._

Charlie looked up at him and their eyes met. Charlie gave him the briefest of winks. Then he took a drink of his water, holding the glass with two extended fingers. 

Don's heart jumped into his throat. "He's going for the spray right now. Zubarev ordered the steak, so Charlie's got to put it in the salad so the vinaigrette will cover the taste." 

Don gritted his teeth then turned away and finished serving the salads to other tables. Why did he ever think this op was a gift from heaven? Yes, Charlie looked gorgeous and the sex they'd just had was intense, but how could he want to endanger the most important person in the world for a stupid FBI case? 

"Oh, that was smooth," Nikki said. "Charlie's sprayed Zubarev's salad. He's been practicing things other than walking in heels. No one saw anything." 

Don swallowed in relief. Then he allowed a tiny fraction of the approval he felt show in his voice. "Good job, buddy. Now just sit back, enjoy your meal, and we'll do the rest. It might be a couple of minutes before he eats the right part of his salad." 

"This salad is really good," Charlie said to the person on the other side of him from Zubarev. "I'm enjoying this night even more than I imagined." 

Don smiled and returned to his waiter duties. Soon he'd be springing into action, but for the moment he could relax a little and let himself savor the memories of just moments before. 

He hoped the allergy took a while to kick in, so he could be around his Charlie, his beautiful amazing just-for-him Charlie, for a few more minutes. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don uncovers Charlie.

**Brother Duality - Part 2 of 2**

Four hours after Zubarev mysteriously took ill at the table, Don slowly opened the door to his apartment. It had been a long, grueling evening, with getting Zubarev into an 'ambulance' then finishing off his waiter job. The caterer had even made Don and Nikki stay and wash dishes, presumably for disappearing right before the salads. 

Then Don had made his way, still in his waiter uniform, to the FBI secret location where they were interrogating Zubarev under the influence of some powerful memory-scrambling truth drugs. On most days, the intense tactics would have bothered Don, but he knew that this man was responsible for some terrible chemical weapons and their window to find out everything they could was very small. At least Don hadn't had to do the interrogation himself. Much sooner than ideal, the FBI had been forced to transfer Zubarev to a nearby hospital to continue the ruse that he'd taken ill, but it had been a very successful op. 

All because of one amazing mathematician that got close enough to the unreachable to make it happen. Don would have to show his appreciation tomorrow. 

Coming into his apartment, Don heard a sound and he put his hand to his gun. 

"In here," came a voice from his living room. 

"Charlie!" Don said in relief. "God, it's late. What are you…" 

Don trailed off as he turned the corner into his living room and saw Charlie standing up from the couch. Charlie was still fully dressed in his blue dress and makeup and all of Don's tiredness vanished in a rush of heat and arousal. 

Charlie smiled, his red lips curving. "Welcome home." 

"You waited for me?" Don managed, stunned all over again by the vision in front of him. 

"I wanted to see how it went." 

"It went very well. We got a lot of info in a short period of time, thanks to you." 

"I'm glad." Charlie smiled at Don and stepped closer. "Now I believe you said something about worshipping me?" 

"With everything I've got," Don said hoarsely. Then he set down his stuff, got to his knees, and started with one beautiful black heel. 

Quite a while later, Don and Charlie lay naked and sweaty on Don's bed. Don felt utterly exhausted but also sated in every cell of his body. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and he had work in just a few hours, but it was beyond worth it. He wasn't sure how he'd get through work tomorrow, regardless of amount of sleep, with the images of the last hour seared into his mind. 

Don nibbling Charlie's stockinged ankles... 

Charlie's long blue fingernails running through Don's hair… 

Don rubbing his face against the flat front panel of those strange underwear while Charlie complained softly about his tucked-away cock… 

Charlie sitting on the couch while Don stood, Charlie's lip-sticked lips wrapped around Don's cock… 

Don holding onto Charlie's fake breasts while Charlie sat on his lap and rode his cock… 

Charlie rubbing his strangely smooth cheeks against Don's chest… 

Don exploring every inch of Charlie's freshly waxed skin… 

Charlie on his hands and knees on the bed while Don rimmed his shaved asshole… 

Don on his back while Charlie fucked him, with Don's knees up high and wide and Charlie's long curls brushing his face… 

All the while Don had told Charlie how beautiful, how brave, how amazing he was. Charlie had responded with how much he loved Don watching over him, how much he'd been turned on by Don's admiration, how he'd do anything for Don. 

Exhausted but happy, Don put those images in his mental treasure box, then reached over and stroked Charlie's cheek. "Hey." 

Charlie mumbled something and rubbed his face against Don's hand. 

"Don't you want to get that wig off?" Don asked. It had partially come off as it was. 

"Yeah…" Charlie grumbled. "Makeup too. Laing gave me stuff to use. Bag's by the couch." 

"Then come on," Don said, sitting up. He dragged the limp Charlie to a sitting position as well. "Let's go get you cleaned up." 

Don maneuvered Charlie until he was sitting on the closed lid of Don's toilet. Charlie had already shed his dress at some point, though he was still wearing the fake breasts and the stockings were half-way up. It looked like they were going to owe Liang a replacement for the stockings since Don had, in his enthusiasm, gotten many runs in them. Don took off the breasts, stockings, and the blue earrings. 

Don then carefully unclipped and detached the wig from Charlie's head. He took off the skull cap and combed out Charlie's natural curls. Don gently took a washcloth and the cleanser that Charlie had brought and cleaned Charlie's face of every last trace of makeup. While Don had loved the effect, it was also a joy to see the Charlie he knew emerge from the façade. He gently removed the faux nails with their striking blue polish. 

"There's my Charlie," he said when he was done. 

Charlie gave him a weak smile. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" Don said. 

Charlie got up and slowly went back to the bed. Don followed and climbed into bed beside him. Don pulled the blankets over them both and pulled Charlie into his arms. 

"Charlie?" Don asked, stroking Charlie's still smooth neck. 

"Tonight was amazing," Charlie said. "Incredible." 

"Good!" 

"I've never seen you so turned on." 

"I was, but-" 

"It was a lot to go through and I don't think I can do it without Laing's help." 

"True," Don said, waiting for the point that Charlie was trying to get to. 

"And I think a second time would have diminishing effects anyway." 

"Okay…" 

"So tonight was kinda…peak." 

"Ah." Don leaned on his elbow and looked down at Charlie. "You think it won't be this good again." 

Charlie gave a tiny nod. 

Don brushed a curl out of Charlie's face. "That was me before you. I was always trying to get a bigger hit, chasing after what once felt good." He looked away. "To be honest, I'd almost given up. I was bored with everything about my life. It was a fluke that I actually went to that bar to be picked up by the woman you hired to seduce me." He shook his head and smiled again at Charlie. "Not a fluke. It was destiny. You and me." 

Charlie smiled at that but still looked worried. 

"Charlie, my Charlie," Don said tenderly. "You don't need to worry about peaks. There's going to be plenty of things in the future that are just as amazing, just like the last few months have been amazing. We…" Don searched for a way to explain that would get through to Charlie. Then he had one. "We're not a single line going up and peaking then going back down, we're a wave function. There will be another peak and another and another." 

Charlie chuckled at that. "A sine wave, a complex wave, a sawtooth wave or-" 

"I don't know," Don laughed. "One that goes up and down and up and down." 

"So there will be peaks and valleys? Our valleys are boring sex?" 

"Nooo," Don said. "Our valleys are that sometimes we have to eat and sleep and go to work and hang out with other people when all we want is to be alone together." 

"True…" The worry faded from Charlie's face. 

Don cupped Charlie's cheek. "Are you mine, Charlie?" 

Charlie's brown eyes fastened on him, their depths lit with a fervent light. "Absolutely." 

"I'm yours," Don said softly. "You and I have committed crimes to be with each other, and continue to do so every day, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters but being with you." 

"Yes…" Charlie said hoarsely. "Nothing else matters." 

Don smiled and turned off the light. He gathered Charlie into his arms, Charlie's back to his chest, their bodies pressed together from thigh to shoulders. Charlie threaded his fingers through Don's. 

Charlie sighed, a relaxed, happy sound. Don closed his eyes, feeling the deep contentment that no sex before Charlie had ever brought. That _nothing_ before Charlie had ever brought. 

"Whatever the next peak ends up being," Don murmured in Charlie's ear. "We're going to reach it together. 

"And it's going to be incredible." 


End file.
